A new life, a new love
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Elsie is captured by a dangerous loose soul. Keima needs to protect her by removing the emptiness of her heart, and that can be done only by kissing. Will Keima protect her? Read to find out, and review too. DISCONTINUED.
1. Introduction

This is the same last chapter. I changed some parts. I haven't deleted the last chapter, because I want you all to tell me which chapter is better, this one or the previous one. Its same, the location and time is changed. That's all.

* * *

" _Kami nii-sama._ Its almost time to go home." Said a concerned Elsie to her God brother.

"Wait, I am just a step away from completing this game." Said Keima, pressing the buttons harshly on his PFP to complete the gal game.

"Huh!" Elsie sighed, then she smiled. According to the information given by her chief Dokuro, by the help of all the soul catchers, 59999 loose souls have been captured. Amongst that number, Haqua had captured 10000, Elsie had captured 999 and others had done the rest. Not all the souls were captured by kissing 999 girls though, but her buddy, her ' _kami nii-sama'_ had done better than she had imagined.

They were sitting on a bench in a park, Elsie watching her brother complete the game.

Brother... Many of the students at their school knew them to be siblings. But some knew, or just estimated, that they were not siblings.

"Oh, this game contains a bug, and there I was just on the verge to end it..." Keima gave a droopy reply.

Elsie smiled. That smile was not a smile of laughter, it was a smile of pain.

She has to leave him soon...

Soon, the last soul will be captured...

Soon, the ring around Keima's neck will be removed...

Soon, she won't be considered a human anymore...

Soon, she won't be able to...see him...anymore...

Small tears presented themselves on her eyes. She knows she is a demon. She won't be able to stay here for long.

It has been 5 years since Elsie has come to the human world. Who knows, maybe more than 5...

"Elsie?"

Elsie dropped out of her thinking. "Yes, _kami nii-sama?"_ She replied hurriedly.

"How many loose souls are left?" He asked.

"One, only one. Who knows by whom it will be caught?" She replied.

"After it is caught, what will become of you?"

Elsie startled, looked at Keima with a shocked face. "Why?" She asked.

"No, I mean, we are together for 5 years after all..." Keima blushed a bit. He remembered the first day when he had met Elsie. Elsie had immerged out of a dark hole like thing.

That was the first day, and the only day, when he thought, Elsie is really beautiful!

"What am I thinking?!" Keima screamed in his mind. "I have no attraction towards real girls, nor towards demons."

Elsie said nothing. After some time, she whispered, "The one who has captured the most souls will be awarded medals."

"Oh, I see." Said Keima.

"The years which we passed together, enjoyed together and been together will be cherished by me, _kami nii-sama."_ Said Elsie in her usual cheerful tone.

"Well, have you sensed the last soul?" Asked Keima.

"No. Dokuro said it is the fiercest of all the souls. The largest one. It tries to suck the heart itself. Moreover..."

"Moreover what?"

"Moreover, its so powerful, it can dwell even inside demons. Its presence is very hard to sense."

Keima gulped. "Demons?"

"Yes, so the possibility that it will be found inside a demon is more than to find it inside a human."

"It is demonic!" Said Keima. "Well good, we don't need to catch it if it won't be inside humans. I don't have to kiss another real girl."

Elsie kept quiet. "What if it comes inside me?"

Keima became surprised. "You?!"

"What if?"

"Um, you mean that someone has to kiss you to save you?" Said Keima.

"Who knows? But don't worry. I don't think any soul will possess me. Although I heard that this last soul has the power to create emptiness in a woman's heart, I am too positive to let it enter myself." Elsie smiled. "I know, you...never need to kiss me."

Keima was surprised. What was she saying? Yes, he knows he doesn't care much about her, but that doesn't mean she will say all that...

"Come on _kami nii-sama,_ lets go home." Her irritating smile... Well that's better than seeing her as a captive for a ghost, right?

* * *

"What, not inside _ningen_ but demons?" Haqua shouted.

"Yes, and I think, a fellow friend from hell is in danger." Said Nora.

"Don't tell me?..." Haqua was shocked.

"Yes, she has a lot of emptiness in her heart than she thinks. I hope you can protect her...wait, hey, I haven't completed Haqua?!" Nora rapped.

"Wait Elsie, I am coming for you. I am coming for you." Haqua flew in her scythe to protect her friend.

* * *

"El-chan." Said Mother. "Help me please."

" _Hai!"_ said Elsie.

"The dishes are so many in number. I am glad I have you in my house." Said mother.

Elsie said nothing. A short sigh escaped her lips.

"El-chan?!..."

" _Okaa san_ do you think, _nii-sama_ cares for me?"

"Why?"

"I mean, we are not real siblings..."

"Of course he does..."

"Huh?!"

Elsie was surprised. Mother said that Keima is weird, but a kind hearted kid. "He cares for everyone."

Elsie went out on the terrace after cleaning the dishes. Her garment blew a little. Her eyes were dark, her mind was blank.

"What did she mean by everyone? He never cares for me. He never listens to me. He never wants to eat my cooking or appreciate me. I am with him only to catch the spirits. I don't want anyone to help me, especially him." She thought. "Hey wait, what am I thinking?!..."

"Elsie?!"

Haqua came on the terrace. Elsie looked at her. "Haqua?!"

"Elsie, are you fine?"

"Why, is something the matter?!"

"No, a loose soul is around. I just came to say, you might be in danger so take care."

A smirk appeared on Elsie's lips. "Yes, I will."


	2. Birthday gift

Pleased to meet all of you who have reviewed to my fanfic. I am sorry I was unable to explain much about myself in the previous chapter. Actually I have published only one chapter till now. I am not so much fond of Keima X Elsie, but I just imagined what will happen if Elsie will be possessed by a loose soul. But I am not sure if the ending will be done in a lovey dove way, 'cause I have not thought about the fanfic much. If any of you find flaws in my fanfic, please report me. I will be happy to change it.

And yes, to all of you present here, I am a girl. I a tomboy, so be happy, all boys. I will/am definitely someone you will like. ;-)

* * *

"Loose soul!" Elsie was a bit surprised.

"Yes, Nora told me, that this loose soul happens to be the leader of all the devils of the old hell. Unfortunately, this loose soul has the capability to enter a demon. Mostly, this loose soul has gathered much negative energy from several humans as well as fellow loose souls, so its huge. I heard that this loose soul also has the power to create gaps in a human heart, as well as a demon." Said Haqua.

"Then you have to be careful." Said Elsie.

"No, I don't." Said Haqua.

"You were possessed by a soul earlier, so you have to be..."

But Elsie was cut off in the middle Haqua. "You are the one that needs to be careful. I was possessed by a soul earlier, so there is a possibility that I won't be possessed again. But you have never been possessed, so you might just be. I also think there is a gap in your heart, but it's just an estimation."

* * *

Haqua soon left Elsie after warning her just like Nora had said, but Elsie didn't understand why she will be possessed. Not long after she took a bath and went to sleep.

* * *

It was a fine summer vacation. The birds chirped sweetly. Elsie was cleaning the ground with her broom in a cheerful mood. Her garment, which was a beautiful pink in colour, blew sweetly.

 _"Ohayo_ El chan." Said mother.

 _"Ohayogozaimasu Okaasan!"_ said Elsie. She was preparing breakfast for mother and her _Kami nii-sama._

"Oh El-chan. You are such a nice girl. You help me so much everyday. I really want you to be a daughter for me and remain with me for life." Said mother patting Elsie on her head.

Elsie's eyes darkened again, but she smiled and said, "But am I not your daughter?"

"Yes you are." Said Mari. Then she smiled

* * *

" _Kami nii-sama,_ come down fast, breakfast is ready." Said Elsie. But then she sighed, will her _nii-_ _sama_ listen to her? And she was right.

"No, I am playing one of the best games developed in this era, I can't come down for an unimportant thing like breakfast."

"Hah!" Sighed Elsie. Her eyes darkened again.

* * *

"Keima didn't come?" Asked Mari.

"Not really. _Nii-sa_ _ma_ is playing a game." Said Elsie. Her eyes were hidden by a shadow her bangs produced.

"Oh, that kid. I wonder what fun he finds on games?!" Screamed Mari. Then she stared at Elsie with a sad face. The girl quietly ate her breakfast without any complain.

* * *

"I did it..." Said Keima in a happy mood. "Lucky me." Then he became quiet, and then irritated when he didn't listen the usual, "I am happy for you, _Nii-sama."_ from Elsie's lips.

"Elsie, I did it." He said in a low tone. The girl switched to a different channel. Then she shouted with happiness, "Its Kanon chan!"

Elsie and Keima were watching TV (Keima was playing though). When Kanon came in the show, Elsie became happy. She loved Kanon's shows. Well, a new song of Kanon had just released, so Elsie was really excited.

"So you don't care I won the game." Said Keima. Then he turned towards the TV. Kanon was singing and dancing in there.

"I wish I could see Kanon in real, singing this song. I heard that she will be performing a solo performance in a stage. If only I could see her once again."

Keima didn't say anything that time. He just listened.

* * *

"Ah." Said Elsie as she woke up. It was a beautiful day, march 14, Elsie's birthday.

 _"Ohayogozaimasu,_ Elsie."

She turned around sharply and saw Keima sitting on her bed, playing Gal games as ever.

 _"Kami sama_ _. Ohayogozaimasu"_ she said a bit shocked. "Were you here from last night?" She asked.

 _"Ie,_ I wasn't. I came just now." He said.

"Oh..." Suddenly, she noticed a a ticket lying on her bed. "What's that?" She asked as she looked at it. It was Kanon's concert's ticket.

"But?!"

"I know you wanted to see it, so bought one for your birthday. You can go and enjoy yourself."

"You won't go?"

"I won't..."

But the Mari came and said, "He wI'll, since I bought him a ticket too." She said, waving the ticket around.

"But I didn't buy that!" Said Keima.

"I did. I saw you buying a ticket for Elsie, so I bought one for you. Enjoy!"


	3. A question

Hey guys, what should I do?! I suddenly fell for Keima x Chihiro pairing! I actually had not interest in Keima X Elsie pairing anyway, but I had just imagined what will happen if these circumstances had occurred, but now I think Elsie has only sisterly feelings for him. Anyways, I will complete this fanfic. Then let's see, maybe I will do a Keima x Chihiro pairing. I used to hate Chihiro, but now I really like her. She loves Keima and is so dejected and all, let's see. I am watching Goddess now, so I ponder on it. Anyways, sorry for such a late update. Enjoy...

* * *

Mari looked at the boy who wore his shoes and had a scary look on his face. Smiling at him, she said, "Dear, its El-chan's birthday today, so please don't be so angry or dejected. You have your duties to keep her happy on her birthday."

Keima grabbed his PFP and looked at Mari in an emotionless manner. " _Ittekimasu."_ He said.

* * *

The clouds became darker as Keima felt Elsie's hold on his arm become tighter. " _Nii-sama,_ I am so happy you remembered my birthday. I was surprised when you presented me the ticket, but when Okaasan presented another ticket for you, I was happier. I am so happy. This is going to be the best birthday ever."

Keima said nothing. He just kept pressing his PFP's buttons to win the game (and conquer the girl) but he was not unconscious of the girl beside him. Yes, she was a devil from hell, but its also true she had been staying with him for a long time. He just kept walking.

* * *

It was 6pm when they finally reached the concert hall. It was a large hall with many seats for the audiences, and many seats were already occupied. Kanon, the most famous singer of that time period, was to sing that day. Keima, emotionless as ever, took a seat with Elsie beside him. She had a huge smile on her face, and he hadn't missed that.

Keima sat down on a seat with Elsie beside him and soon the hall became darker. The stage became illuminated with beautiful spotlights suddenly and the spotlights moved here and there. The audiences became excited and shouted, 'KANON CHAN. KANON NAKAGAWA'. Elsie also became excited. Only Keima thought all this is such a waste.

Kanon appeared in the stage with a beautiful spotlight of pink colour on her. The smoke appeared all around her and her eyes were closed. Her hands held a microphone. She wore a pretty dress, as she finally appeared on stage completely.

"Kanon chan is so _kawaii!"_ Elsie exclaimed. Keima looked at Kanon. " She is always like this isn't she...?!" He said. "No _nii-sama._ You don't watch all her concerts so you don't know anything about her. She is not always like this." Elsie said with a huff.

Well, I, the authoress, am unable to explain the next part perfectly, but Kanon sang beautifully, like she did in every show. 'Happy crescent', her famous song, and one of Elsie's favorites, was also sung in the concert. Keima would often look at Elsie and at Kanon. He was surprised by the changes which time had brought on both the girls.

* * *

The concert ended beautifully, just as it had started. All the people present in the hall cheered for Kanon while she waved back. There was happiness on everybody's part. It was a huge hit.

Kanon smiled back at all the people. "She looks so cute while smiling." Said Elsie in a contented manner. Keima said, "Now let's go home." "Yes let's." Smiled Elsie.

* * *

As Elsie and Keima were walking towards the exit, suddenly some people advanced towards them. Keima looked at them and stopped, while Elsie was a bit confused. Those men came towards Keima and said, "Are you Keima Katsuragi?"

"Yes, that's me." He said as his face became serious and Elsie bacame a bit scared. "Please will you come with us?" Asked those men. "Follow us, please."

* * *

"Keima-kun!" Said Kanon in an excited manner and she hugged him. "Kanon!" Keima became a bit surprised. Elsie stared at those men who had brought them there. She smiled a bit.

"Keima kun, you came to watch my concert! I am so happy." Said Kanon in a happy manner. Keima blushed as he looked at her face, then he said, "I didn't want to come here. Its Elsie's birthday, and she wanted to see your concert so I brought her here."

Keima looked at Kanon and Kanon looked at Elsie. "Hello, Ellie San." Kanon smiled.

"Hello Kanon san. So you saw us from the stage?" Said Elsie excitedly.

"Yes, I saw Keima kun from stage, so I said my men to bring you here." She smiled.

* * *

Elsie sipped an orange juice from a straw and looked at Kanon and Keima chatting. "So you have more concerts to do huh?!" Asked Keima.

"Yup. There are so many concerts and I have no time to rest." Said Kanon.

"Kanon San, you become tired right?!" Said Elsie.

"Yes. I have no time to rest." Said Kanon. "But you know, seeing Keima kun's face, I feel refreshed."

Elsie suddenly shuddered. " _Kami nii-sama?!"_ she said in her mind. A sort of unhappiness came over her body and her hands held the glass very tightly. Her eyes darkened again.

"Will you come to my concerts again?" Kanon asked to Keima.

"Let's see...I think if I am free. If I feel like it I will come. Elsie will definitely come." Said Keima.

"Oh, Ellie San! I will be glad if you come." Said Kanon.

Elsie said nothing. Her eyes became darker. But then she nodded slightly.

* * *

A slight rain was pouring when they departed for their home. Fortunately, Keima had brought an umbrella. He opened it and put it above his head. Elsie and he then started walking.

The rain poured heavily when they were about to reach home. "Elsie hurry!" He said. Suddenly he noticed Elsie had stopped walking and looked back. "Elsie?!" A deadly silence followed and nothing except the pitter patter of the rain the heard.

"Elsie?!" He said again, this time emphasising the word 'Elsie'.

"Do you like...Kanon chan?" She suddenly asked. "It seems she likes you. No. Loves you. She is looking forward to your visit to her next concert. You mustn't make her sad by not going. She really isn't looking forward to my going. I can understand that. I might never go to her concerts again."

"Elsie...?!" Keima became shocked. "But, we went because it is your birthday..."

Elsie smiled. Her garment and her hair both had turned wet. " _Ie._ It is the best birthday gift ever."


	4. The assumption

Hello. To put it simply, I am a cute and nice girl. Humph, sorry, wanna praise myself a bit.;-)

Yup, Alpha wind San, quite sad, and unrealistic expectation. I thought something good will happen, but the only good was, Keima likes Chihiro I guess. Well, I like every girl Keima conquered, but Chihiro got a special place in my heart. I feel weird. Now, I feel as if I am insulting myself when I say I like her, but, she seems nice, since she cares about her friends.

Thanks for your review Xellos540 San. I am proud of myself because you said you liked the previous chapter. Oh, I feel like rewarding myself.

* * *

It was a nice and bright day, the clouds having cleared and the rain having stopped. An otaku was pressing his game's buttons and trying to, um you know. I won't explain anymore. Well, after a nice and long gaming session, he finally conquered the girl.

"Phew, this game's finished. Now the next..."

He was going to reach for the next game, when he noticed a card slipped through the gap of his door. He went and picked it up. Something was written.

" _Nii-sama,_ breakfast is prepared. I don't want to disturb you in your gaming session since you stuck that sign outside your door of 'don't disturb, I am playing.' But, when your game is done, I request you to come down and eat the food.'

It was obviously Elsie's handwriting.

Elsie...

Keima remembered the incident three days ago. It was Elsie's birthday, and she said a weird thing. _'Ie_ it is the best birthday present ever.'

What did the _'Ie'_ mean?

Did it mean, that she won't have any more birthdays?

That can't be!

Keima had tried to ask her what did she mean, but Elsie always evaded his questions. She was acting weird from some days too. Her usual irritating behavior changed and she was quiet and calm. Her cooking had suddenly become tastier and she talked less. But, the strange thing was, she didn't smile anymore. She would look at Keima and any girl with whom he chatted, herself not interfering. And the strange thing was, whenever Keima chatted or talked with a girl, her eyes would darken. Why? Was she jealous? If she was jealous, then why?

Keima had tried to ask her when she said him that Kanon loves him, that whether she was jealous, to which she had replied, " Why? Sisters don't get jealous of their big brother's girlfriends."

That was indeed suspicious!

Elsie had always been immature and childish. She had always tried to please Keima with her weird antics. Once, she had also tried to learn how to identify games but had failed by buying a VCD. Anyways, Elsie was always stupid and idiotic in the time she spent with Keima. But, she had loved Keima (like a sister) and tried to make him happy. It eventually, became the main goal of her life. But...

Now...

It seems...

She doesn't care anymore.

* * *

"El Chan!" Mari called from he garden. The flowers need to be watered but since Mari was busy, she decided to take Elsie's help.

"El-chan. Please come here a bit and help me out." She called again.

Elsie came. Her face was filled with anger and her eyes had not the tiniest bit of sparkle in them. She asked, "What is it?!"

"El-chan, will you water the plants please? I am a bit busy so..."

"Do it yourself, why don't ya?! Why disturb me over tiny issues like that?!" Elsie cut off Mari in the middle.

Standing stunned for some time, Mari stared at Elsie, then she laughed as if nothing happened. "El-chan. You seem angry. Please don't try to make a fool of me."

* * *

Keima was in his room, pondering over the matter, over the new change in Elsie. Suddenly he heard a scream from the back yard. Running over to his window, he opened it, and almost felt his eyes pop out. Elsie...?!

The hagoromo (don't know if its the correct spelling and too lazy to search in the internet) which Elsie wears, had clung itself around Mari's throat and was squeezing her life out. Elsie was not in her true self. Her eyes were enlarged and dark. A dark aura presented itself around herself. A wicked smile played on her lips, and she looked at Mari in a way different from the way she usually looks. Elsie!

In almost a minute, Mari fainted completely. Then, the hagoromo lightened up, while the woman fell on the ground. Keima watched all this in a shocked manner. He was not able to understand why Elsie did it, or what made her do it. Then, he felt his life suddenly going out of his body. An extremely evil presence of something made him feel nauseous. He too was on the verge of fainting. Before that, he noticed Elsie looking one last time at him.

Her eyes... He was going to shout for help, but unfortunately he fainted.

* * *

"Katsuragi! Katsuragi! Wake up! Katsuragi!"

A small tug on his arm made him open his eyes slightly to see the presence of a purple haired girl, looking at him worriedly. Soon, the drowsiness faded and he saw the figure of a girl with red eyes.

"Haqua! Um, Haq...Haqua. Where am I?!" Keima said in a tired manner and instantly woke up, though with a bit of tiredness. Haqua looked at him. _"Daijobu?!"_ She asked him after he woke up and held his forehead. "My head hurts..." He said. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"I am here because I sensed a very powerful loose soul!" She said.

Keima looked at her blankly for a while, not able to understand the situation. Then he asked, "Loose soul?!"

"Yes, but its so powerful, I can't detect it anymore. Maybe I sensed it because I was nearby, but maybe it has gone far away now." She said in a defeated manner.

Keima then asked, "When did you reach here?!"

"Just now. Dokuro had called me because he said that I, Elsie and Nora had to team up to find the last and the most dangerous soul of the earth, which can even go inside devils of hell." She said. "I saw your mother lying in the yard. I picked her up and put her on the bed, but then, you were also fainted. Why?! Is something the matter?! And where's Elsie?!" She asked.

Keima looked at her seriously. Then, he said, "Elsie!" Saying he ran out of the room. "Katsuragi?!" Shouted Haqua.

He ran to the yard. He found it empty. Haqua ran after him. "Katsuragi?!" She said. "What is the matter?!"

Standing shocked at the situation, he said nothing for sometime. Then, he finally muttered, "Haqua!"

"Huh?!" She said.

"I know where it is."

"What?!"

"The loose soul!"

"You do?! Where?!"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "It is inside Elsie."


	5. Not a chapter, but please read it

Gomennasai!

Minnasa, I know you all might be angry, sad or happy, whatever, that I have decided to discontinue this fanfic. Please forgive your writer, and please please please don't hold any grudge against me.

I am giving this fanfic up for 'adoption'. If anyone is interested in writing the future plots of this fiction, he or she is most welcome by 'I am ema', (me), to continue writing it. He or she will be respected completely by me.

And if no one is interested to take up this plot, I'll be graceful enough to delete this fiction.

The people who are interested enough to take up this plot, follow my rule, and write me a PM so as to explain the future readers as to where exactly the plot has been situated, as I can put up a link and help the readers to go directly to that page. Future writer will have to continue from my last chapter.

Thank you for your patience.

-Ema.


End file.
